Lift Up
by baozicutebaozi
Summary: Aku hanyalah fangirl biasa. sampai biasku... Xiumin oppa, menatapku.


Saat itu, aku merasa satu detik terlalu mahal untuk diabaikan. Satu pelukan, terlalu hangat untuk ditepis. Satu orang, terlalu-ah-bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya? Aku sedang bingung untuk menjelaskannya pada kalian. Soalnya wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahku. Apalagi bibir kami. Otakku terhenti disana, terkecuali tubuhku yang sedang memanas ini. Aku menginginkan moment ini lagi untuk selamanya.

4 jam sebelumnya

Aku berusaha tergesa-gesa tanpa mengacaukan penampilanku. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup, aku telah menempatakan diriku disudut lift. Hanya ditemani cermin dan nafas yang berat. Perlahan lift menaik, bersamaan dengan mendaratnya panggilan di ponselku.

"Halo? Lo dimana? Gue udah di lift, coeg." cerocosku pada temanku itu.

"Hey… Si dosen galak ngerubah jadwal deadline tugas jadi sekarang. Ini penting. Mianhe. Jadinya gak bisa… hmm…"

"Apa? Mau bilang kalo lo ga bisa datang?"

"Hmm… Tiket, udah gue jual. Daripada jadi bangke lebih baik dijual, bukan begitu? Seperti kutipan sang bapak ekonomi bahwa prinsip yang ada di-"

"Bodoooohh!"

Call ended. With anger.

Aku mendengus kesal, memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan kalau harus ikut fansign EXO-CBX sendirian. SENDIRIAN. Aku menggenggam tiketku yang eksklusif dijual hanya untuk VVIP sampai perjuangan titik darah penghabisan (nabung keras) aisshh… kesal. Tapi… bayangan baozi kesayanganku melintas dihati. Cinta, CINTA HARUS DIPERJUANGKAN.

Lift sudah bertengger di lantai 9. Belum aku sempat keluar, dari kejauhan, sesosok human dengan jas yang rapih berlari ke arahku. Dibelakangnya berkerumun human-human dengan teriakan. Mereka sedang mengejar pria itu, mungkin. Aku panik. Ia berlari ke arahku.

"Jangaaan…" teriak human berjas itu padaku saat aku menekan tombol tutup dengan bingung. Aku mematung. Siapa itu? Wajahnya tertutup topeng hitam. Aku takut, mungkin ia penjahat yang sedang dikejar para korbannya.

Tepat sesudah pintu tertutup, ia telah berhasil masuk. Kacaunya, karena ia terlalu tergesa-gesa, sampai mendorongku, menjatuhkanku. Kami jatuh bersama. Sialnya, dia ada diatasku. Ya Tuhan, posisi macam apa ini?

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 5 detik, hanya matanya yang hanya bisa kulihat. Pria brengsek ini ingin kupukul. Aku shock, dan kesaaaal.

Cowo itu bertingkah canggung. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Padahal dia bertopeng. Ternyata dia pemalu, juga bodoh. Segera ia berdiri merapihkan penampilannya. Lalu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali padaku. Nggak kuhiraukan. Dia pikir ada cewe yang mau memaafkan cowo brengsek? NOTHING, JAGIYA.

Yaah… aku hanya menunduk dengan ekspresi asah-golok-dan-pisau.

Aargghh, aku tak pernah merasa secanggung ini.

Kini lift turun. Aku harus bersabar sampai si brengsek ini sampai ke tujuannya.

"Noona, siapa namamu?" katanya sembari melepas topeng perlahan.

Sebagai balasannya, aku mendengus berat.

Topengnya sudah terlepas, tapi wajahnya nggak kelihatan, karena ia sedang berbalik mengambil sesuatu. Sesuatu… Astaga, itu handphone ku. Bajingan itu ternyata beneran pencuri. Dan aku baru ingat sudah memberi dia kesempatan mencuri. Siaaal. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan handphone sendiri?

"Siapa namamu?" ia mengacungkan ponselku, bertingkah mengancam. Lalu… berbalik padaku.

Voila!

Saat itu, aku nggak tahu bahwa malaikatku nyata. Ia sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Saat ini juga. Aku mengatupkan mulutku yang menganga. Masih berpikir, apakah ini REAL XIUMIN OR NOT. Apa AKU SEDANG DI ALAM KUBUR. Apa AKU GILA? APAKAH CAPSLOCKNYA ERROR? Ia sadar bahwa aku bengong. Rahangku jatuh dengan sempurnanya ingin berteriak.

"Oke," sahutnya seraya memasukkan ponselku kedalam sakunya. Tanganku segera merebutnya. Refleks, sebenarnya aku menyentuh saku kirinya saja, tapi ia sengaja memutar tubuhnya. Sehingga tanganku dengan tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang tergantung di-tengah-pahanya yang terbalut skinny jeans.

"WOOOOWW," mulutnya semakin sama dengan bentuk wajahnya yang serba O. Ia tertawa.

Aku mencoba melepas tanganku yang gemetar secepatnya. Gila, kataku. Aku tak peduli apakah ia Kim Min Seok yang selama ini potretnya kubuat jadi wallpaper handphone, atau pengisi daftar laguku, atau alasan aku pergi ketempat ini. Semua lelaki itu brengsek. Semua, tak terkecuali yang populer sekalipun. Semua laki-laki itu hanya datang padaku untuk pergi lagi. Dan mereka akan menghancurkan hatiku lagi. Karena semua laki-laki itu sama saja.

"SEMUA LAKI-LAKI SAMA SAJA.." tak kusangka kalimat itu mengalir lancar dimulutku.

Ia menatapku. "Apa? Oh, ukuranku ini beda, Noona," serunya sambil kembali melihat sesuatu-miliknya yang-tergantung-di-bawah-perutnya tadi dengan senyuman menggoda. Aarrgghh. Bodoh.

Ia mendekat, mendekat, memaku jelagaku dengan pupil mata yang terbungkus di mata sipitnya itu. Ingin kutampar pipi bakpaonya, sumpah. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa? Kenapa justru aku hanya mundur, mundur, dan membiarkannya mengurungku dengan tangannya?

Dia 'kan artis, bodoh. Kalau aku lapor, nanti reputasinya turun. Tapi, kenapa aku malah membiarkannya? Mengapa kelihatannya dia sama sekali bukan pencuri bagiku?

"Maaf, kembalikan handphoneku."

TING. Lantai 1.

"Sial," desisnya sebelum berlari melesat keluar. Orang-orang diluar lift, yang tadinya duduk, yang diam, segera mengikuti baozi tadi dengan teriakan histeris.

Dengan panik, aku kembali ke tujuan. Terlalu shock untuk memikirkan handphoneku yang dicuri tanpa pengaman sandi apapun, atau memikirkan kemana sebenarnya dia pergi, sementara lututku masih gemetar.

Ah, mukaku panas.

Lantai 7, 8, 9, memang sudah eksklusif dirancang untuk member EXO-CBX. Gara-gara tadi, aku jadi linglung. Baozi itu, benar-benar soju yang bikin mabuk.

Hadduhh… aku ingin kembali ke lift, rasanya.

1 jam berlalu sejak acara dimulai. Aku dikelilngi berbagai wajah para penggila Chen, Baekhyun and of course, that dummy baozi. Nggak masalah sama mereka yang meneriakkan nama baozi secara histeris. Karena sedari tadi mereka nggak tahu, bias mereka itu sedang menatapku. Ke arah kursiku, dibaris ke2. Syukurlah orang lain nggak menyadarinya.

Ya, aku nggak mau ngebohongin diri sendiri. Jadi aku balas tatapannya dengan senyuman. Senyuman kecut, tentunya. Memang dia pikir aku fangirl apaan? Hiks…

Ia malah tertawa pelan. Chen yang duduk disampingnya, mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menyikuti hyung nya yang tiba-tiba tertawa itu. Umin membisu. Ia cemberut. Dan Chen menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir si baozi yang mungil.

"Aaiissh," desisnya seraya melempar telunjuk si Chen. Semua tertawa, sedari tadi mereka menarik perhatian kamera.

Tawa menggelegar, dan ia, si bintang tamu, masih menatapku dengan cara yang sama; menggoda.

Aarrgh, aku juga ingin fokus pada Chen dan Baekhyun. Tapi…

ASUdahlah.

Ribuan pasang pantat lansung terangkat dari kursi begitu sesi foto bersama dimulai. Tak terkecuali aku.

Si baozi, 10 menit yang lalu ia pergi entah kemana. Menghilang diantara 2 namja tampan. Beberapa fangirlnya sempat mendesah kecewa.

Saat aku ikut memasuki ruang foto, seorang pria berseragam menarik lenganku. Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, matanya melotot padaku.

"Anda tersangka dalam pencurian salah satu member."

Orang-orang menatapku kaget. Aku sendiri yang lebih kaget. Pencurian? What the…

"Tunggu disini!" tegasnya sembari menghempaskan lenganku di kantor keamanan. "Sementara anda akan dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut! Pak kepala, saya serahkan pada anda." Lanjutnya disusul sikap hormat pada seseorang yang terdiam dihadapan komputer. Ah, fuck this day.

"Pak, anda polisi, bukan begitu? Penegak keadilan, bukan begitu? Dan ini tidak adil, pak. Saya hanyalah peserta. Dengar, saya muak menjadi sopan pada orang yang menuduh sembarangan! Pak! Sa-"

Ia bukan kepala polisi. Setelah ia berbalik, ternyata ia Umin oppa.

"Diamlah kau sayang," aku tak bisa mencerna ucapannya karena genggamannya.

Oh. My. God.

Ia segera memakai topi dan kacamata hitam, menculikku kedalam lift lagi. Aku bengong. Dia melepas kacamatanya. Langsung menatapku.

"Kau tahu… aku ini lumayan dalam hacking, kau tak usah khawatir dengan cctvnya. Jadi…"

Ia mengurungku lagi dengan tangannya. Memajukan kepalanya menuju wajahku yang bengong.

"Kamu bukan fangirlku, baby, you can't be my fangirl," ia berbisik.

"M-m-maksudmu, oppa?"

"Because you're my girl, right?"

Seketika bibir bawahku tercapit bibirnya. Rasanya geli. Tapi… ah, aku tak bisa menolaknya. Bibirnya begitu mungil. Aku ingin mundur, tapi nggak ada ruang lagi. Aku mencoba mendorongnya, ia mendesah marah. Dia nggak ngelepas bibirnya.

"Hmmphh…"

Akhirnya ia melepasnya, disusul nafas yang tersengal.

"Ya, karena kamu beda. Maaf, tapi aku menyukaimu, tidak, ah, mencintaimu."

Ternyata sedari dulu ia memang pemalu. Lihat, ia berubah jadi bakpao rasa stroberi. Haha, aku ingin tertawa. However, aku merasa tak pantas menerima semua ini. Terlalu berharga bagiku.

Pintu lift terbuka. Astaga, lantai 14. Padahal bangunan ini tingginya 16 lantai.

"Ayo," ia menarik keluar tanganku.

"Kemana?" bisikku tanpa ingin ada yang curiga pada kami.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatapku. "Kamu lupa? Ini 'kan hotel."

Jadi… apa?

Kami menuju koridor demi koridor. Semakin jauh, semakin sepi. Sambil berjalan ia melepas jaket penyamarannya. Melepas semua properti penyamaran dan meninggalkannya sembarangan. Kini dia adalah Xiumin yang seutuhnya. Aku tersenyum walau hanya bisa berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hey, kamu tahu? Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak kamu menyelamatkan aku tadi." Ia berjalan disampingku. Oh no, I'm blushing. x/x

Kami berhenti didepan pintu yang lebih besar. Lebih eksklusif kelihatannya.

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. Nggak, dia nggak brengsek. Dia hanya terlalu manis padaku. Aku nggak bisa bohongin perasaanku sendiri.

"Ya, oppa." Ia mencubit gemas pipiku.

Ia menyuruhku masuk duluan. Aku tahu ia akan melakukan apa. Aku tahu apa permainannya. Jadi aku hanya mengikuti peraturannya.

Aku menghempaskan pantatku di atas kasur putih. Ia menghampiriku setelah mengunci pintunya. Seraya menghampiriku, dengan machonya ia membuka kancing atas kemejanya, lalu melonggarkan dasinya. Dengan lagak wajah yang dibikin seksi, sekaligus imut tentunya. Setelah itu ia menyanyi.

"Hey mama.." ia mengulangi dance nya lagi, kali ini khusus hanya untukku. Bukan dipanggung untuk memenuhi budgetnya, atau di practice roomnya. Ia semakin seksi dengan dancenya yang dibikin sok sensual. Tawaku meledak disana.

Ia duduk disampingku, menaruh tatapnya padaku. "Let's make a night, just you and I," lanjutnya. Daguku terasa geli saat ia mencubitnya.

"Kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan?" bisiknya.

Dia nggak perlu jawaban. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah ciuman dariku. Entah mengapa aku begitu berani memegang pipinya yang menggembung. Kupautkan bibirku. Dia tak mau kalah, dia memegang bahuku dan membuat ciumannya semakin dalam… semakin menghisap… aku tak bisa melepasnya. Desahannya begitu manly. Astaga.

"Hmmpphh…"

"Diamlah, baozi," desahku diantara nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Ia menciumku lagi, kali ini sampai tubuhku terhempas dibuatnya. Rambutku terurai dan ia mengelusnya.

"Kau cantik,babe."

"Kau lebih cantik. Namja tampan."

Aku tersenyum sipu. Ia terus menciumku, dengan tangannya yang menjalar dileherku. Perlahan bibirnya turun, menuju leherku. Menjilati nya dengan manis. Ia tersenyum saat aku mendesah.

"Giliranku dulu, oppa," aku berbalik dan menghimpit tubuhnya dengan pahaku. Kini aku yang diatasnya. Ia tertawa.

Aku melepas kancingnya satu-persatu. Mengusap dadanya yang bidang. Menjilati roti sobeknya yang kekar. Sesekali aku mengintip ekspresinya. Ia tersenyum geli. Walau ini mimpi, aku tak peduli. Mimpi ini terlalu nyata bagiku.

Selanjutnya kucari risleting celananya. Ia membulatkan lagi mulutnya saat kubuka bagian itu. Imut sekali raut wajahnya. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia punya junior seimut dirinya.

Nyatanya tidak. Tidak imut. Tapi… ini DAAEEBAAAKK. Aku tak berhenti mengusapnya dengan tanganku. Ia mendesah.

"Aaaah… ann… hmmphh… hhh…" kyyaaa… imut sekali desahanmu, MinSeok.

Kini aku bekerja pakai mulut, bukan tangan lagi.

"Ahhh.. fuck it,… ah.. yeah, my girl,"

D*ck nya sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Astaga, indah sekali.

"Kamu cowo yang cerewet ya," godaku dengan senyuman puas.

"Bisa kau hentikan, sayang? Kau terlalu kuat, aku tak mau 'keluar' cepat-cepat," serunya disusul tawa.

Kini ia sepenuhnya telanjang, dengan juniornya yang telah menegang dengan sempurna. Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil usahaku itu. Giliran ia membaringkanku. Kubiarkan ia melepas kemejaku dengan perlahan. Sementara mata kami masih saling menatap.

Payudaraku menyembul dibawah dagunya. Ia tersenyum. Sembari membuka Breast Holderku dengan pelan, bulu kudukku berdiri. Sentuhannya… sentuhan malaikat. x/x

Ia menjilatinya, menciumnya lalu menghisapnya. Aku tak kuat, sampai menjenggut rambutnya.

"Mendesahlah. Aku suka," pintanya.

"Ahh, ahn, please, teruskan," desahku.

Setelah itu ia menyentuh lututku, lalu menaik, menaik, menuju pahaku, dan melepas rok miniku.

Namun ia malah bangkit, mengambil celananya dan merogoh sakunya. Kini kondom sudah ada ditangannya. Aku merebutnya, lalu memasangkannya.

"Sudah kubilang, ukuranku memang beda, sayang." Sudut bibirku terangkat menanggapinya.

"Kamu siap?"

Aku tersenyum saat ia membuka lebar pahaku, dan ia mengarahkan juniornya, kedalamku.

Dan sentuhan itu mulai masuk. Dibawah sana. Aku hanya menatap matanya. Ekspresi yang imut, bahkan ketika ia fuck up denganku. Aku mendesah.

Setelah first touch, ia mulai mundur, lalu maju. Mundur, maju, mundur, keluar, masuk, keluar. Rasanya… ia memberi sensasi yang berbeda. Ia terus menciumku. Sambil terus bergerak.

"Mendesahlah baby, kumohon," bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Aaah… ah… yeah, babe, please… uh…" aku tak mengerti apa arti desahanku baginya.

Kini aku dorong tubuhnya sampai terbaring pasrah. Aku melingkarkan kakiku dipinggangnya. Ia tertawa. Ia bahagia. Aku bersyukur atas semua ini.

Kini aku yang mengarahkan pinggulku menuju kejantanannya yang masih stand up dan mengeras. Kumasukkan miliknya kedalamku. Mengunci tatapanku padanya. Dan mulutnya, melebar lagi. Seraya memegang pinggulku, ia mendesah.

Aku menaikkan pinggulku. Naik, turun, naik, turun. Mendesah tanpa diminta.

"Minseok, you're so, ah… no,… ah, please…"

"Sexy, huh?"

Gerakan kami semakin cepat. Aku merasakan klimaksku. Kurasakan d-ck nya memenuhiku. Aku bingung harus mendesah seperti apa. Ah… gerakanku semakin cepat, aku tak tahan. Ia terus menahan erangan. Kulihat jakunnya yang naik turun.

"Baby, fuck it, argh," ia terus meremas pantatku. Semakin cepat, aku semakin mendesah.

Kemudian ia agak meringkuk, cengkramannya semakin kuat. "Oh no, argh, aku, nggh, aku akan…"

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, dan ia memasukkannya sangaaat dalam, rupanya ia sudah mencapai klimaks. Semua berakhir dengan kecupan, keringat, nafas yang panas, dan senyuman.

"Ini aneh, kau tahu? Kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku lembut tepat ditelinga kanannya.

"Karena kamu fansku, lah. Hahahaha… ya, karena kamu beda. Jujur, kamu adalah yang pertama," ia mengaku.

"Wa? Jinja?" mataku membulat. "Tapi kamu work it kayak udah melayani semua wanita, babe."

"Shut up, I love you, okay?" ia menarik selimutnya, menyelimuti dua tubuh yang kelelahan.

Kalau ini mimpi, aku butuh bukti.

Alarm handphone mengusik. Aku meraihnya dengan mata berat. Ini bukan mimpi. Pakaianku masih tergeletak. Kecuali pakaian MinSeok. Ia tak ada.

Astaga, aku memang benar. Semua lelaki sama saja.

Aku mencoba mencari kontak temanku, ingin menelpon untuk segera menjemput. Scroll, scroll, hap.

Mataku menangkap kontak baru; Your Baozi. Aku tak pernah membuat kontak semacam itu.

Dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang, kucoba menelponnya. Belum aku bilang halo, lengkingan ceria sudah menggelegar dari ujung sana.

"Anyeong! Sudah kubilang, ukuranku berbeda, 'kan? Hahaha… Kau tahu, aku jadi bulan-bulanan manajerku semalam. Ah, aku tak peduli. Kamu belum beritahu namamu sih, jadi, kapan kita ketemu lagi?"

Andai ia tahu, disini, aku tersenyum bahagia.


End file.
